I never stopped loving you
by MaxRide256
Summary: Sam and Cat are hoping to go on new adventures with each other but they miss their friends Freddie and Robbie
1. Chapter 1

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _


	2. Chapter 2

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again


	3. Chapter 3

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said


	4. Chapter 4

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

"


	5. Chapter 5

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet


	6. Chapter 6

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said


	7. Chapter 7

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said


	8. Chapter 8

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"I can't believe me and Sam are really going to Seattle"

"So you are all set to leave?" Sam asked

"Yep. I just to eat our food for the trip" Cat said

"Cat your having any bibble on this trip" Sam said

"But it's so good!" Cat yelled

"Come on let's go before there's traffic" Sam said

"Ok" Cat said as she stuffed bibble in her purse

_In Seattle_

"Wow Seattle's really big how are we gonna find your friend Freddie?" Cat said

"Easy He'll still be living with his crazy mother at the Bushwell Plaza" Sam said

"Cool come let's go" Cat said

_At the Bushwell Plaza _

"This apartment building is cool. Hey sam who's that guy with that disgusting wort on his face?" Cat said

"That's the doorman Lewbert. Yo Lewbert!" Sam screamed

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lewbert yelled

"Does Freddie Benson still live here with his mother?" Sam asked

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled

_At Freddie's Apartment building_

"Freddie! Open up I need to talk to you!" Sam said

"Sam this really isn't a good time right now" Freddie said as he opened the door

"Freddie who's at the door?" Carly asked

"Wait a minute...Carly! Your dating Carly!" Sam yelled

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Cat said

"


	9. Chapter 9

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have fun together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"I can't believe me and Sam are really going to Seattle"

"So you are all set to leave?" Sam asked

"Yep. I just to eat our food for the trip" Cat said

"Cat your not having any bibble on this trip" Sam said

"But it's so good!" Cat yelled

"Come on let's go before there's traffic" Sam said

"Ok" Cat said as she stuffed bibble in her purse

_In Seattle_

"Wow Seattle's really big how are we gonna find your friend Freddie?" Cat said

"Easy He'll still be living with his crazy mother at the Bushwell Plaza" Sam said

"Cool come let's go" Cat said

_At the Bushwell Plaza _

"This apartment building is cool. Hey sam who's that guy with that disgusting wort on his face?" Cat said

"That's the doorman Lewbert. Yo Lewbert!" Sam screamed

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lewbert yelled

"Does Freddie Benson still live here with his mother?" Sam asked

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled

_At Freddie's Apartment building_

"Freddie! Open up I need to talk to you!" Sam said

"Sam this really isn't a good time right now" Freddie said as he opened the door

"Freddie who's at the door?" Carly asked

"Wait a minute...Carly! Your dating Carly!" Sam yelled

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Freddie's dating Carly and that Carly's back from Italy"

"Come on Cat were leaving!" Sam said with anger

"Sam wait me and Freddie can explain everything" Carly said

"I don't want to hear it" Sam said

"Sam just listen to what she has to say" Freddie said

"All right fine" Sam said

"So while I was on the plane with my dad I got a call from Freddie. He said that he loved me and that he wanted to start dating. So we've talking to each other online ever since I got to Italy" Carly said

"So why are you here in Seattle?" Sam asked

"Oh we made up this plan where I would come back on weekends" Carly said

"Don't forget holidays" Freddie said

"Aww Freddie" Carly said

"Enough already. Cat were leaving right now" Sam said

"Ok it was nice meeting you" Cat said

"Sam wait Carly explained everything to you" Freddie said

"Yeah so" Sam asked

"So why are you still mad?" Freddie said

"Because you never told me Carly would come back and you never said that you were dating her" Sam said

"Sam if you just-" Freddie said

"You know what Freddie just do me a favor. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't even think about coming to Los Angeles" Sam said as she and Cat went into the elevator


	10. Chapter 10

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have fun together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"I can't believe me and Sam are really going to Seattle"

"So you are all set to leave?" Sam asked

"Yep. I just to eat our food for the trip" Cat said

"Cat your not having any bibble on this trip" Sam said

"But it's so good!" Cat yelled

"Come on let's go before there's traffic" Sam said

"Ok" Cat said as she stuffed bibble in her purse

_In Seattle_

"Wow Seattle's really big how are we gonna find your friend Freddie?" Cat said

"Easy He'll still be living with his crazy mother at the Bushwell Plaza" Sam said

"Cool come let's go" Cat said

_At the Bushwell Plaza _

"This apartment building is cool. Hey sam who's that guy with that disgusting wort on his face?" Cat said

"That's the doorman Lewbert. Yo Lewbert!" Sam screamed

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lewbert yelled

"Does Freddie Benson still live here with his mother?" Sam asked

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled

_At Freddie's Apartment building_

"Freddie! Open up I need to talk to you!" Sam said

"Sam this really isn't a good time right now" Freddie said as he opened the door

"Freddie who's at the door?" Carly asked

"Wait a minute...Carly! Your dating Carly!" Sam yelled

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Freddie's dating Carly and that Carly's back from Italy"

"Come on Cat were leaving!" Sam said with anger

"Sam wait me and Freddie can explain everything" Carly said

"I don't want to hear it" Sam said

"Sam just listen to what she has to say" Freddie said

"All right fine" Sam said

"So while I was on the plane with my dad I got a call from Freddie. He said that he loved me and that he wanted to start dating. So we've talking to each other online ever since I got to Italy" Carly said

"So why are you here in Seattle?" Sam asked

"Oh we made up this plan where I would come back on weekends" Carly said

"Don't forget holidays" Freddie said

"Aww Freddie" Carly said

"Enough already. Cat were leaving right now" Sam said

"Ok it was nice meeting you" Cat said

"Sam wait Carly explained everything to you" Freddie said

"Yeah so" Sam asked

"So why are you still mad?" Freddie said

"Because you never told me Carly would come back and you never said that you were dating her" Sam said

"Sam if you just-" Freddie said

"You know what Freddie just do me a favor. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't even think about coming to Los Angeles" Sam said as she and Cat went into the elevator

* * *

Chapter 10

Cat's Pov

"Sam didn't talk to me while we were on our way home"

"Sam are you ok?" Cat asked

"No Cat I'm not" Sam said

"Well you want some bibble" Cat asked

"You would really give me some bibble" Sam asked

"Yeah. Listen Sam you gotta get over this Freddie thing" Cat said as she gave Sam some bibble

"How" Sam asked as she ate some bibble

"Go out on a date. I know someone you can date" Cat said

"Who" Sam asked

"My friend Brad. He's really nice, he has a job, and he doesn't have a criminal record" Cat said

"Cool so when can I meet him" Sam asked

"Tomorrow at his job. He works at Popeye's" Cat said

"Great I can't wait to meet" Sam said

"Cool I'll call brad and then I'll help him set up the date. You want some ice cream?" Cat said

"Sure what flavor is it?" Sam asked

"Strawberry cheesecake" Cat said

"I was hoping for bacon but that works too". Sam said


	11. Chapter 11

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have fun together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"I can't believe me and Sam are really going to Seattle"

"So you are all set to leave?" Sam asked

"Yep. I just to eat our food for the trip" Cat said

"Cat your not having any bibble on this trip" Sam said

"But it's so good!" Cat yelled

"Come on let's go before there's traffic" Sam said

"Ok" Cat said as she stuffed bibble in her purse

_In Seattle_

"Wow Seattle's really big how are we gonna find your friend Freddie?" Cat said

"Easy He'll still be living with his crazy mother at the Bushwell Plaza" Sam said

"Cool come let's go" Cat said

_At the Bushwell Plaza _

"This apartment building is cool. Hey sam who's that guy with that disgusting wort on his face?" Cat said

"That's the doorman Lewbert. Yo Lewbert!" Sam screamed

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lewbert yelled

"Does Freddie Benson still live here with his mother?" Sam asked

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled

_At Freddie's Apartment building_

"Freddie! Open up I need to talk to you!" Sam said

"Sam this really isn't a good time right now" Freddie said as he opened the door

"Freddie who's at the door?" Carly asked

"Wait a minute...Carly! Your dating Carly!" Sam yelled

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Freddie's dating Carly and that Carly's back from Italy"

"Come on Cat were leaving!" Sam said with anger

"Sam wait me and Freddie can explain everything" Carly said

"I don't want to hear it" Sam said

"Sam just listen to what she has to say" Freddie said

"All right fine" Sam said

"So while I was on the plane with my dad I got a call from Freddie. He said that he loved me and that he wanted to start dating. So we've talking to each other online ever since I got to Italy" Carly said

"So why are you here in Seattle?" Sam asked

"Oh we made up this plan where I would come back on weekends" Carly said

"Don't forget holidays" Freddie said

"Aww Freddie" Carly said

"Enough already. Cat were leaving right now" Sam said

"Ok it was nice meeting you" Cat said

"Sam wait Carly explained everything to you" Freddie said

"Yeah so" Sam asked

"So why are you still mad?" Freddie said

"Because you never told me Carly would come back and you never said that you were dating her" Sam said

"Sam if you just-" Freddie said

"You know what Freddie just do me a favor. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't even think about coming to Los Angeles" Sam said as she and Cat went into the elevator

* * *

Chapter 10

Cat's Pov

"Sam didn't talk to me while we were on our way home"

"Sam are you ok?" Cat asked

"No Cat I'm not" Sam said

"Well you want some bibble" Cat asked

"You would really give me some bibble" Sam asked

"Yeah. Listen Sam you gotta get over this Freddie thing" Cat said as she gave Sam some bibble

"How" Sam asked as she ate some bibble

"Go out on a date. I know someone you can date" Cat said

"Who" Sam asked

"My friend Brad. He's really nice, he has a job, and he doesn't have a criminal record" Cat said

"Cool so when can I meet him" Sam asked

"Tomorrow at his job. He works at Popeye's" Cat said

"Great I can't wait to meet" Sam said

"Cool I'll call brad and then I'll help him set up the date. You want some ice cream?" Cat said

"Sure what flavor is it?" Sam asked

"Strawberry cheesecake" Cat said

"I was hoping for bacon but that works too". Sam said

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam's Pov

_Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters_

"I can't wait for my date with Brad"

"Hey Sam, hey cat" Dice said

"Hey Dice how's it going?" Cat asked

"Great I have some new celebrity hair" Dice said

"Really who is it?" Sam asked

"Selena Gomez's" Dice said

"Cool. See you guys later" Sam said

"Ok bye Sam" Cat and Dice said

_At the date_

"Wow I can't believe we have some things in common" Brad said

"I know right. We both love meat, motorcycles, pranking people, and horror movies" Sam said

"Yeah we do. hey it's that Carly and Freddie?" Brad asked

"What! Oh no" Sam said

_Sam and Carly texting each other_

_"Why are u and Freddie here?" Sam said_

_"Idk Freddie wanted to come. Anyway I need to ask u something" Carly said_

_"What" Sam asked_

_"I want you to come back to Seattle with me and Freddie so we can do iCarly again" Carly said_


	12. Chapter 12

Inever stopped loving you

_Characters: Sam, Cat, Freddie, Robbie, and Rex_

_Author's Note: This part of the chapter takes place in igoodbye where Sam is on her motorcycle_

Chapter 1

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Spencer gave me this motorcycle. Now the question is what to do with it? I got it I'll go to Los Angeles!"

_After driving for what seemed like forever Sam finally made it to L.A._

"I finally made it to LA. Now to go find some fat cakes." Sam said to herself

"Aaahhh!" Cat screamed

"Hey red haired girl watch where you're going!" Sam yelled

"I'm sorry. Hey wait a minute I know you your Sam from Icarly. I also remember you from Andre's party at Kenan Thompson's house" Cat said

"The one and only. Now can you get out of the road?" Sam asked

"Actually I need a ride home do you think you could give me a lift?" Cat asked

"All right here's your helmet now get in the back" Sam said

"OK wow I can't believe I'm getting a ride home from a celebrity" Cat said

"No problem Cat now can you tell me where you live?" Sam asked

_Author's Note: I got this idea from the brand new show Sam and Cat! _

* * *

_Author's Note- I don't own Sam, Freddie, Cat, Robbie or Rex_

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"Me and Sam finally made it to my house"

"Wow Cat your house is really nice. It's better than my house" Sam said

"Come on Sam your house can't be that bad?" Cat asked

"Oh really try living with my mom for 19 years" Sam said

"Well I have to go back to packing up some my things" Cat said

"Oh your moving?" Sam asked

"Yeah into this apartment I found I just need a room-mate" Cat said

"Really cause I need a place to stay" Sam said

"That's great were going to be roomies! I have to call my friend Robbie and his puppet Rex" Cat said with excitement

_Cat calls Robbie on her phone_

"Hi Robbie it's Cat I have great news for you" Cat said

"What is it Cat?" Robbie said

"I found a room-mate for my apartment" Cat said

"That's great Cat. I've gotta go now OK" Robbie said

"Oh Ok by Robbie" Cat said

"So is this Robbie guy a friend of yours?" Sam asked

"Yeah he is but enough about my life let's go to our new apartment!" Cat said with excitement again

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam's Pov

"The apartment Cat brought looks amazing"

"Wow Cat this place is really nice but how are we gonna afford it?" Sam asked

"I was thinking we could get jobs at this new babysitting service it could be really fun" Cat said

"Babysitting kids isn't my thing but I'll give it a shot" Sam said as she was unpacking her stuff

"Yeah is that a picture of your friends?" Cat asked

"Yep there's Carly and Freddie" Sam said

"Cool is this Freddie guy just a friend or is he your boyfriend?" Cat asked

"No Freddie's just a friend. We did date for a little while but we decided to just stay friends" Sam said

"Oh do you still love Freddie?" Cat asked

"I don't know Cat. Anyway I don't think Freddie still loves me either. I mean he could be dating my best friend Carly" Sam said

"Well you'll never know if you don't find out" Cat said

"Look I don't wanna talk about this all right" Sam said with anger

"OK then I have to go make a phone call" Cat said

"All right" Sam said as Cat walked out of the bedroom

_Cat goes on the computer looking up Freddie Benson on and writes him a fan letter_

"Dear Freddie Benson, My name is Caterina "Cat" Valentine I just made friends with Sam Puckett. She says that she might still love but she doesn't know if you still love her so if you love Sam then come meet her in Los Angeles. From Cat"

"I hope he gets this fan letter" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait until Sam gets home from the grocery store I've got great news to tell her"

_Sam and Cat on the phone_

"Hey Sam are you on your way home?" Cat asked

"Yeah Cat I'm coming up the drive way right now" Sam said

"OK I have an awesome surprise for you" Cat said

"So what's for dinner?" Sam asked

"Were having fried chicken, potatoes,macaroni and cheese, and cabbage" Cat said

"All right fried chicken. Um why are there three plates?" Sam asked

"You'll see. (Ding-Dong) Sam can you get that my hands are full?" Cat said

"OK I'm coming!" Sam yelled

"Hi Sam" Freddie said

"Freddie what are you doing?" Sam asked

"Your friend Cat wrote me a fan letter telling me to come out because you still might have feelings for me" Freddie said

"Cat can I talk to you in private?" Sam said with anger

"Sure Sam. Wait one moment Freddie" Cat said

"Why did you invite Freddie over here?" Sam whispered with anger

"Because you said still might have feelings for him. So I had him come over to talk" Cat whispered

"Cat I appreciate what your doing but how would you feel if I called Robbie and asked him to talk to you" Sam whispered

"Well I guess I'd be OK with it" Cat whispered

"Fine tomorrow I'm gonna call Robbie and ask him to come over" Sam whispered

"OK then can we have Freddie over for dinner?" Cat asked

"All right Cat" Sam said

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam's Pov

"I can't wait to see the look on Cat's face when Robbie comes"

"Morning Cat. You want some breakfast?" Sam asked as Cat walked in the kitchen

"Morning Sam. Yeah I want some breakfast what are we having?" Cat asked with a yawn

"We are going to McDonald's for breakfast" Sam said

"OK listen Sam I'm sorry for having Freddie come here I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Cat said

"It's OK Cat now come on we have to hurry to McDonald's before they close breakfast" Sam said

"All right I'm coming. Don't forget that we start our babysitting jobs today" Cat yelled as she ran out the door

_After eating at McDonald's Sam and Cat went to work_

"Hello children I'm Sam" Sam said

"And I'm Cat. Let's have fun together OK" Cat said

"Hey aren't you Sam Puckett from ICarly? by the way I'm Hannah" Hannah asked

"Yes I am Hannah. Now go play" Sam said

"OK Miss Puckett!" All the kids yelled

"Excuse me is this a babysitting service?" Robbie asked

"Yes is it" Sam said

"Rob it said Babysitting Service on the sign when we walked in the door" Rex said

"Shh! Keep it down people can here you" Robbie said

"Hi Sam who's at the-" Cat said as she walked toward the door

"Hello Cat" Robbie said

"Aah!" Cat screamed as she ran toward the closet

* * *

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"I don't know how Robbie got here but I really don't want here right now"

"Cat it's Sam can you open the door please?" Sam asked

"Is Robbie still out there?" Cat asked

"No he left to go buy some ice cream" Sam said

"OK I'm coming out now" Cat said with excitement

"Aah! No let go of me!" Cat yelled as Sam and the kids tackled her

"Come on you guys let her go" Robbie said

"Why did you lie about Robbie getting ice cream?" Cat asked with anger

"Because we had to get you out of there" Sam said

"Cat the reason I came here because Sam said that you still love me is that true?" Robbie asked

"I still love you but it could ruin our friendship" Cat said

"Cat our love won't ruin our friendship it will make it special" Robbie said

"Oh Robbie that was beautiful" Cat said

"So you wanna go out after work?" Robbie asked

"Yes I would like that" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Cat has a date and I don't"

"So you ready for your date with Robbie?" Sam asked

"Yep I just need my phone. Sam have you seen it?" Cat asked

"No. Did you leave it in your room?" Sam said

"Maybe I'll go look" Cat said as she walked away

"I found it. It was in the bathroom. What's wrong?" Cat said

"Well I still miss Freddie like crazy" Sam said

"So call him and tell him that" Cat said

"OK I will" Sam said

_Sam calls Freddie_

_"Hello?" Freddie asked_

_"Freddie it's Sam I need to tell something" Sam said_

_"What is it?" Freddie asked_

_"I still love you and I wanna go on date next week" Sam said_

_"Sam I don't wanna go out with you" Freddie said_

_"Why not?" Sam asked_

_"Look I gotta go OK. I'll call tomorrow" Freddie said_

_Sam hungs up_

"What did he say?" Cat asked

"He said that he doesn't wanna go out with me" Sam said

"Robbie it's Cat I need to help out my friend Sam right now" Cat said as she called Robbie

"What are you doing?" Sam asked as Cat went to go get her helmet

"Sam I want you to be happy. So were going to Seattle to get you and Freddie together" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"I can't believe me and Sam are really going to Seattle"

"So you are all set to leave?" Sam asked

"Yep. I just to eat our food for the trip" Cat said

"Cat your not having any bibble on this trip" Sam said

"But it's so good!" Cat yelled

"Come on let's go before there's traffic" Sam said

"Ok" Cat said as she stuffed bibble in her purse

_In Seattle_

"Wow Seattle's really big how are we gonna find your friend Freddie?" Cat said

"Easy He'll still be living with his crazy mother at the Bushwell Plaza" Sam said

"Cool come let's go" Cat said

_At the Bushwell Plaza _

"This apartment building is cool. Hey sam who's that guy with that disgusting wort on his face?" Cat said

"That's the doorman Lewbert. Yo Lewbert!" Sam screamed

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Lewbert yelled

"Does Freddie Benson still live here with his mother?" Sam asked

"YES NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Lewbert yelled

_At Freddie's Apartment building_

"Freddie! Open up I need to talk to you!" Sam said

"Sam this really isn't a good time right now" Freddie said as he opened the door

"Freddie who's at the door?" Carly asked

"Wait a minute...Carly! Your dating Carly!" Sam yelled

"Wow I didn't see that coming" Cat said

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's Pov

"I can't believe Freddie's dating Carly and that Carly's back from Italy"

"Come on Cat were leaving!" Sam said with anger

"Sam wait me and Freddie can explain everything" Carly said

"I don't want to hear it" Sam said

"Sam just listen to what she has to say" Freddie said

"All right fine" Sam said

"So while I was on the plane with my dad I got a call from Freddie. He said that he loved me and that he wanted to start dating. So we've talking to each other online ever since I got to Italy" Carly said

"So why are you here in Seattle?" Sam asked

"Oh we made up this plan where I would come back on weekends" Carly said

"Don't forget holidays" Freddie said

"Aww Freddie" Carly said

"Enough already. Cat were leaving right now" Sam said

"Ok it was nice meeting you" Cat said

"Sam wait Carly explained everything to you" Freddie said

"Yeah so" Sam asked

"So why are you still mad?" Freddie said

"Because you never told me Carly would come back and you never said that you were dating her" Sam said

"Sam if you just-" Freddie said

"You know what Freddie just do me a favor. Don't call me, don't text me, and don't even think about coming to Los Angeles" Sam said as she and Cat went into the elevator

* * *

Chapter 10

Cat's Pov

"Sam didn't talk to me while we were on our way home"

"Sam are you ok?" Cat asked

"No Cat I'm not" Sam said

"Well you want some bibble" Cat asked

"You would really give me some bibble" Sam asked

"Yeah. Listen Sam you gotta get over this Freddie thing" Cat said as she gave Sam some bibble

"How" Sam asked as she ate some bibble

"Go out on a date. I know someone you can date" Cat said

"Who" Sam asked

"My friend Brad. He's really nice, he has a job, and he doesn't have a criminal record" Cat said

"Cool so when can I meet him" Sam asked

"Tomorrow at his job. He works at Popeye's" Cat said

"Great I can't wait to meet" Sam said

"Cool I'll call brad and then I'll help him set up the date. You want some ice cream?" Cat said

"Sure what flavor is it?" Sam asked

"Strawberry cheesecake" Cat said

"I was hoping for bacon but that works too". Sam said

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam's Pov

_Author's Note: I don't own any of the characters_

"I can't wait for my date with Brad"

"Hey Sam, hey cat" Dice said

"Hey Dice how's it going?" Cat asked

"Great I have some new celebrity hair" Dice said

"Really who is it?" Sam asked

"Selena Gomez's" Dice said

"Cool. See you guys later" Sam said

"Ok bye Sam" Cat and Dice said

_At the date_

"Wow I can't believe we have some things in common" Brad said

"I know right. We both love meat, motorcycles, pranking people, and horror movies" Sam said

"Yeah we do. hey it's that Carly and Freddie?" Brad asked

"What! Oh no" Sam said

_Sam and Carly texting each other_

_"Why are u and Freddie here?" Sam said_

_"Idk Freddie wanted to come. Anyway I need to ask u something" Carly said_

_"What" Sam asked_

_"I want you to come back to Seattle with me and Freddie so we can do iCarly again" Carly said_

* * *

Chapter 12

Cat's Pov

"I can't wait to hear how Sam's date went"

"Hey Cat" Sam said as she walked in the apartment

"Hey Sam how did the date?" Cat asked

"It's great until Carly and Freddie showed up and gave me an offer I couldn't refuse" Sam said

"What was the offer?" Cat asked

"It was to move back to Seattle and do iCarly with them again" Sam said

"OMG! What are you gonna do?" Cat said

"I don't know. Wait a minute I've got an idea" Sam said

"What is it?" Cat asked

"We could start our own show and we could call it the little sam and cat show" Sam said

"Yay! We could get Dice to help us with the animation and other stuff" Cat said

"Great! we'll tell Carly and Freddie about our idea tomorrow at inside-out-burger" Sam said


End file.
